helmet_heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Leveling up guide
Tips For The Guide. Before you start reading this guide, you should keep in mind these notes to know how to move up from Level to Level: *These are general guides, some classes and stat builds may progress faster or slower than others. *Birds are not recommended to farm. *Recommended to have balanced the Damage of your class as you go up from Level to Level (As Warrior / Archer / Wizard / Cowboy) and Dexterity in your stats to kill the Monsters faster with many HP and Defense like the Goo Cubes. And deal Critical Damage often. *You can also Level up with Pets in this guide, but you should avoid Monsters from harming your pet. In addition, it is always recommended to have the love of your pet at 100 to get more stats to his Level up. Levels. 'Levels 1 - 10' Purple Goos, Green Bouncers, Mushroom Squishes, Green Walkers, Yellow Hairy Monsters. *Green Bouncers, Purple Goos and Green Walkers are all found in Stages 1 - 7 (Grasslands Area). Also, they are found too in the Stage 72 (Swamp Area / Carnelia's Lair). But it is not recommended to go to that Stage. *Mushroom Squishes are found in Stages 44 - 48 (Red Mushroom Area). *Yellow Hairy Monsters are found in Stages 9 - 12 (Candy Area). 'Levels 10 - 20' Red Bouncers, Mushroom Balls. *Mushroom Balls are found in Stages 52 - 55 and 127 (Blue Mushroom Area). *Red Bouncers are found in Stages 58 - 62 (Beach Area). 'Levels 20 - 30' Orange Crazies, Fishurns, Crabs, Horned Monsters. *Crabs are found in Stages 60 - 62. (Beach Area). *Orange Crazies are found in Stages 18 - 20 (Windmill Area) and 93 - 94 (Skymill Area). *Fishurns are found in Stages 88 - 91 (Aqualantis Area). *Horned Monsters are found in Stages 63, 115 and 65 (Haunted Area). 'Levels 30 - 45' Yellow Puff Monsters, Pumpkin Creepers, Bouncing Mushrooms, Crabs. *Yellow Puff Monsters are found in Stages 12 - 14 (Candy Area). *Pumpkin Creepers are found in Stages 65 - 66 (Haunted Area). *Bouncing Mushrooms are found in Stages... (Blue Mushroom Area). 'Levels 45 - 65' Penguins, Yellow Puff Monsters, Plant Monsters. *Penguins are found in Stages 81 - 83 (Snowy Area). *Plant Monsters are found in Stages 67 - 69 (Swamp Area). (Note - Avoid farming Penguins for too long, as they give a low amount of XP, the maps are difficult to navigate, and the drops are sub - par). (Proofreader's Note - Protector Shield, Knight Helmet and Teardrop Blade are all good Penguin drops, especially Protector Shield (40 in 10,000). I don't understand what you're getting at). 'Levels 65 - 80' Sasquatches, Block Bots, Great Frogs, Plant Monsters, Aipsters. *Block Bots are found in the Stages 109 and 28 - 30 (Robot Area). *Sasquatches are found in the Stages 83 - 85 (Snowy Area). *Great Frogs are found in the Stages 75 - 78 and 80 (Forest Area). *Aipsters are found in the Stages 49 and 50 (Red Mushroom Area). 'Levels 80 - 115' (Or Less) Sasquatches, Night Stalkers, Leaflings, Aipsters, Block Bots, Great Frogs. 'Levels 115 (Or Less) - 150' Goo Cubes, Drill Bots, Brick Monsters, Great Frogs. *Goo Cubes are found in Stages 21 - 23, 25 and 26 (Dungeon Area). *Brick Monsters are found in Stages 24 and 125 (Dungeon Area). *Drill Bots are found in Stages 31 and 32 (Robot Area). (Note - Drill Bots / Night Stalkers / Sasquatches / Block Bots will be another option of the Goo Cubes because it is in case the dungeon is full of people who do not let you kill them very well). (Note ll - In these heights of Level will begin to recommend big and strong Monsters. Hope you had a decent Defense, Dexterity and Damage stats for this). 'Levels 150 - 200' Drill Bots, Glords, Brick Monsters, Goo Cubes. 'Levels 200 - 250' Dark Beholders, Lotus Eyes, Glords. *Lotus Eyes are found in Stages 70, 71 and 73 (Swamp Area). 'Levels 250 - 315 (Or Less)' Kreetons, Dark Beholders, Lotus Eyes, Repguanas. *Repguanas are found in Stages 41 - 43 'Levels 315 (Or Less) - 350' Repguanas, Kreetons, Dark Beholders, Proteums.